A Fair Evening
by Scrxpt
Summary: Kagome has some time on her hands and decides to go and restock on medicinal herbs. Inu Yasha comes along and the two of them spend some time together. One-Shot. This is my first fanfiction, I hope that you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated and welcomed!


I do not own Inu Yasha or any other characters from that series. All rights reserved to those that do own Inu Yasha.

* * *

It was a fair evening in comparison to the hot day it had been earlier. Since it was so nice, Kagome had decided it was a good time to pick some medicinal herbs since her stock was getting a bit low. Inu Yasha sat on a high up branch of a nearby tree and watched as Kagome walked through the forest. He decided to accompany her to make sure nothing happened to her while she was out. After all, they needed Kagome to detect the jewel shards. He would never admit it aloud, or even to himself, but he wouldn't want to see Kagome get hurt. So he always watches out for her and protects her. Kagome knew Inu Yasha was there. She didn't think she needed the protection, but it was nice to have him watching over her just in case. She acted as though he wasn't there and went about her business. This was a silent understanding between the two of them. Kagome would pretend not to notice Inu Yasha as he went from tree to tree to keep an eye on her, and Inu Yasha stayed to himself and just focused on protecting her.

Kagome was in such a good mood. Despite the intense heat, the canopy of trees have kept the undergrowth cool enough that the herbs were still flourishing. In her good mood, she decided to break the agreement they had. "Inu Yasha." She called up to a nearby tree where she saw the Hanyou sitting. "Come, look." She smiled up at him, holding up some chamomile. Inu Yasha stared at her and muttered a "Tch". He didn't really care but… no one was around and he could indulge Kagome. He jumped down and walked over to her, shoving his hands into his sleeves. "Yeah, so? What is it?" Kagome smiled and looked down at the herb. "It's chamomile, it is used in teas and it helps with stomachaches and aids with sleep." Kagome carefully set the herb in her basket, then stood. She brushed the dirt off her knees and looked to Inu Yasha. "It'll help those back in the village." Inu Yasha couldn't help but notice the pride and joy on Kagome's face at the thought of helping others. While he didn't care for those in the village, he did care for the woman standing before him.

"Great, is that it?" He asked, as though bored. Kagome took a moment to look at him, then shook her head. "No, come on." She reached out and gently took a hold of his elbow and guided him a little ways to the North. Inu Yasha was somewhat shocked by the gentleness of her touch and eased up a bit on his 'bored' demeanor and looked around to see what else she was going to show him. Kagome released Inu Yasha's elbow and pointed to a patch of Marigolds. They looked almost orange in the light of the setting sun and Kagome thought they were beautiful. "These help with treating wounds. Kaede can make a poultice with them, I'm sure she would be able to find other use them too." She kneeled down and began to carefully pick some of the Marigolds.

Inu Yasha looked around and then returned his attention to Kagome. "You've learned a lot from the old hag." He muttered quietly. Kagome heard and shook her head. "Kaede." She emphasized, which was met with a "Whatever" from Inu Yasha. A small smile spread across Kagome's lips and she stood again. In a moment of unexpected playfulness, Kagome takes one of the Marigolds and sticks it in Inu Yasha's hair. "Hey!" He cried out, reaching up to take it out. He paused at Kagome's laugh, his hand lowering. She looked amused and happy. These moments between them were rare, so Inu Yasha left the flower where it was. He was not amused and he was sulking a bit, but it was a price to pay to see Kagome's smile and playfulness directed towards him.

"Don't sulk." Kagome said playfully, reaching for Inu Yasha's hand. Her fingers curled around his and she led him to the West this time. A faint redness tinged his cheek, and despite the warmth her hand provided he continued to sulk. Kagome herself hummed happily, very glad to spend some time with Inu Yasha that didn't involve fighting and name calling. Inu Yasha snuck a glance her way and his golden eyes met her brown ones. They both looked away quickly, hoping that the other didn't realize they were looking at them. Both of their cheeks turned slightly pink and Kagome smiled at the silliness. Inu Yasha stopped sulking and decided he would concentrate on watching out for demons… and listening to Kagome's little 'lessons'.

Kagome continued to show him various herbs and tell him of their uses. While this wasn't the most interesting subject for him, Inu Yasha was still fascinated with the way Kagome's face lit up when she talked about a herb and remembered what it could be used for. Every time she would take him to another patch, her hand would find his to lead him there. She didn't seem to think twice of it, and soon even Inu Yasha was at ease enough to enjoy the small touch.

It wasn't long before night began to darken the land. Kagome stood and made sure the herbs she had collected that evening would not fall out on the walk back to Kaede's village. Inu Yasha stood nearby, looking around for any demons that might be lurking. "It's getting dark, you should head back." Inu Yasha told her, pausing in his sweep of the area to look at her. He would stay back and make sure no demons would follow her back or try to sneak up on her. "Yeah, " Kagome agreed, re-situating her basket on her arm. She then reached out for Inu Yasha's hand, smiling at him. "Let's get going." Inu Yasha looked at her for a moment, wondering if he should just tell her to go on ahead without him. He had enjoyed their time together and he decided he didn't want it to end just yet. Inu Yasha didn't say anything and kept his expression one of indifference as he held her much smaller hand in his.

Together they walked through the forest and re-entered the clearing that lead straight to the villager. Kagome hummed softly as they walked, while Inu Yasha listened contently. Cicadas began their nightly song and Inu Yasha's ears twitched as the sounds around them grew louder. The houses got closer and closer and Inu Yasha could hear their friends in one of the huts getting ready to eat. Inu Yasha slowed and Kagome slowed with him. She looked up at him in question, and then just smiled at him. Inu Yasha gave her hand a slight squeeze before reluctantly letting go. "We better go before Shippo eats all of the good stuff." The words were a bit awkward and filled the space of unsaid words. 'I had a nice time, Kagome.' He thought hard, hoping she would pick up on it without him having to say it. Kagome nodded her head, her eyes full of understanding. "Yeah." She said softly.

They stood there like that for a moment, a silent exchange passing between them. Kagome moved first, heading towards the hut. "C'mon Inu Yasha." Her voice was joyful as she walked up to the hut and went inside. Inu Yasha stood where he was, smiling to himself. He reached up to carefully take the Marigold out of his hair. He held it in his hand and looked at it before carefully putting it in the folds of his robe. "Hey, save some food for me!" He called out, hurrying into the hut.


End file.
